Fates Intertwined
by Burning Beacon
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a priestess, one of the few still remaining, and in need of a familiar who'll be capable of protecting her especially with so many demons wanting her dead. What's she to do with her familiar when she finds out he's a blood thirsty demon vessel?
1. An Epilogue of Sorts

**Fates Intertwined**

**By: **Burning Beacon

**Disclaimer: **Do not own either anime.

**An Epilogue of Sorts**

* * *

Midoriko frowned.

She wanted nothing more than to be at peace with her own thoughts, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her have any of that. She had realized that the argument would be difficult to avoid once word of Kagome's new familiar got around to Inuyasha.

Nothing seemed to get around that boy.

"_He_'s her familiar? He's nothing but a demon _vessel_! We need a full-fledged demon to be her familiar, not a _human_ brat containing a sorry excuse for a demon to be worthy of being titled as such!"

"Inuyasha calm down, need I remind you that you are a half-demon and therefore unfit to be Kikyo's familiar? Why this boy is more fit to be Kagome's familiar than you are Kikyo's!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head," But milady-!"

Midoriko had had enough," No more arguing. This matter is no concern of yours, your _only _concerns are Kikyo and her well being. This boy, Sabaku no Gaara, will be Kagome's familiar and that's final!"

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: Unwillingly Unaware

**Chapter 1: Unwillingly Unaware**

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara always did things his own way, choosing a majority of the time to simply let things be, unless of course the situation at hand posed a threat to his well being. He did as was told and did no more than the bare minimum.

So when his father mentioned a girl about his age and informed him that _he_, Sabaku no Gaara, would be attending to and protecting the aforementioned girl for the rest of her natural born life he was, what some would say, upset.

Well, upset would be a major understatement. He was seething, he did not want to _babysit _some newcomer and he told his father as much. Gaara also mentioned how he had other missions to complete in order to prove his own existence and that _babysitting _would only get in the way of his hunger for power.

His father simply stared at him with those blank eyes of his, eyes that never betrayed anything of which he was feeling at the moment, and informed him that he would do as he said. Not because he was his father, but because he was The Kazekage and he _would _carry out his orders as a ninja. He disregarded the cold glare that his son shot him and informed him that he would be carrying out an A-ranked mission and that that mission alone could be enough to save the village and help it prosper.

With his father there was no room for bargaining, there was simply _do it_ or you _will_ be severely punished.

That was how Gaara unwillingly became Kagome Higurashi's protector, completely unaware that his father had left out bits of very important information about the strange mission.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: Odd Ball

**Chapter 2: Odd Ball**

* * *

From the time she was born to the time she turned eight Kagome Higurashi always had a strange gut feeling that she was going to live an extraordinary life. She had yet to realize just how out of the ordinary her life was going to be when she was told that her species was dying out. Yeah, that's how they referred to mikos, as "species". It's as if they didn't have aspirations or weren't, you know, _human_, or anything. Well, they were human; they just happened to possess a unique ability to purify demons straight to hell if they really desired to do so.

That's beside the point though.

Kagome _still_ had yet to realize how odd her life was going to be when she turned five and already knew how to purify a demon before she knew how to properly spell her whole name without the help of an adult. She found that fact to be a small one and always believed all five year olds walked around with this ability to purify a demon three times the size they were.

It was once she was informed that she'd need a familiar that she realized her life was going to prove to be peculiar that she concluded that everyone around her was completely insane or she was an idiot to have not seen the whole thing coming sooner.

Well she had not been completely in the dark about the whole "familiar" business; she just assumed that mikos enjoyed having a demon as a companion and said demon only stuck around so that they wouldn't get purified. Just because they're demons does not mean they don't like living.

It never once occurred to Kagome that mikos and demons had to strike up a contract and after that contract was signed, or whatever, the demon would then have to protect the miko for the rest of her natural born life.

So in the exact moment her mentor, Midoriko, informed her about Gaara and how well suited he was to be her familiar did Kagome realize that shitteth had hitteth the faneth.

Shit had hit the fan not only because this Sabaku no Gaara kid was only _just_ a demon vessel, no, he was also a _blood thirsty _demon vessel at that. She'd get a blood thirsty demon vessel, while Kikyo got the half breed mutt that was Inuyasha.

That half breed was starting to look like the better option.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
